Nouvelle année, nouveaux visages
by Rhumaric
Summary: Voici maintenant un an que Shinichi Kudo est coincé dans le corps de Conan. Mais ce dernier ne cherche plus tant que sa a retrouver son corps d'origine, pensant que plus rien ne peut l'atteindre lui et Haibara après les évènemens du mystery train. Certains se découvriront de nouveaux sentiments, tandis que de nouveaux personnages feront bouger les choses, en bien où en mal ...


Nouvelle année, nouveaux visages

Prologue :

Cette dernière journée des vacances d'été commence dans l'agence du « célèbre » détective Môri l'Endormi, par le réveil de Conan Edogawa désormais âgé de huit ans (enfin seulement en apparence, car il s'agit en réalité de Shinichi Kudo, détective lycéen rétrécit par l'APTX 4869, le poison crée par une mystérieuse organisation dite des hommes en noirs) .

-Ran nee-chan, râla le jeune détective, pourquoi tu me réveille à 8h le dernier jour des vacances ?

-Eh bien, lui répondit la jeune femme, le professeur Agasa à appelé il y a quelques minutes, il passera te prendre à 13h30 cet après midi pour t'emmener à une station thermale avec Ai-chan, Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko.

-Comment le professeur a eu une idée pareille ? questionna Conan

-Le professeur a gagné des entrées et à penser que se serait une excellente occasion de réunir toute la bande, pour bien vous détendre avant de reprendre l'école. Tu devrais être plus reconnaissant Conan-kun !

-Oui tu as raison Ran nee-chan… (Merci Akase de me faire passer une après midi de plus avec des enfants de 10 ans de moins que moi, c'est le rêve de tout lycéen qui se respecte ! Au moins, Haibara y sera, j'aurais quelqu'un avec qui je pourrait parler sans faire semblant d'être intéressé par le sujet de la conversation.)

-Mais dis moi Ran nee-chan, si je ne pars que cet après midi, pourquoi tu me réveille aussi tôt ?

-Jeune homme, commença Ran avec son célèbre regard du « Un mot de plus, et sa sera une prise de karaté maison », ce n'est pas sain pour toi de dormir autant, dormir jusqu'à midi t'empêche de profiter pleinement de ta journée !

POV Conan :

En réalité je suis majeur, je vis sous le même toit que mon amie d'enfance depuis plus d'un an, et je ne peux pas lui révéler ma véritable identité sous peine de mettre sa vie ainsi que celle de tout mes proches, en danger de mort atroce. Excuse moi d'essayer d'éviter de trop longue journée de ce cauchemar qu'est ma vie en dormant le plus possible.

POV Narrateur

-Et puis je me suis dis que tu aurais aimé te préparer bien comme il faut pour retrouver tes ami(e)s tout à l'heure, repris Ran d'un ton plus joyeux.

Intrigué par ce changement de ton si brusque, le petit détective demanda :

-Pour quelles raisons aurais-je voulu bien me préparer, si nous allons dans une station thermale ?

-Oh pour rien, enchainât Ran avec un air taquin, c'est juste que d'habitude, les jeunes garçons ne ratent pas une occasion de se mettre en valeur. Pour la fille qu'ils aiment …

-Ran nee-chan, s'indigna Conan, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'était pas amoureux d'Haibara !

-Mais qui t'as dit que je parlais d'Ai-chan ? renchérit-elle

POV Conan :

Mais, pourquoi je rougis moi ? Je ne serais pas réellement amoureux d'Haibara ? Si ? Bon, reprenons les choses depuis le début : je là connais depuis un an et elle est responsable de mon rétrécissement. Mais, d'un autre coté elle a quitté l'organisation après la mort de sa sœur que j'ai vu mourir, et elle essaie de m'aider de tout son possible pour que je puisse retrouver ma vie d'avant. De plus elle m'aide a supporter mon quotidien d'adulte rajeuni. Finalement on a partagé les moment les plus importants de nos vies, elle est plus proche de moi que Ran… Justement, cette dernière me sort de mes pensées et m'arrache un autre rougissement, finalement elle sort de la chambre en me riant au nez. Au moins c'est rassurant, elle n'as plus aucun doute sur le fait que Shinichi et Conan sont deux personnes bien distinctes, même si sa n'est pas le cas.

Je daigne enfin me trainer hors de la chambre au bout d'une demi heure pour aller manger le petit déjeuner que Ran m'a préparer, elle mets sa veste en me disant : « Je pars faire quelques courses pour le repas de midi, dit à Oto-san que je lui rapporte de quoi faire son repas préféré, à tout-à-l'heure ! ». Je repose mes tartines sur la table et pars me chercher un verre de lait pour mieux les faires passer, et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à ma grande stupéfaction, que non seulement le frigo est plain à craquer, mais surtout qu'il contient les nouilles et touts les autres composants pour les ramens tant appréciés de son père. Pourquoi à-t-elle mentie ? Cette question me turlupinant fortement, je m'habille en 4ème vitesse et sort pour la suivre discrètement. En ouvrant la porte, je la découvre derrière, m'attendant la mine fière : « J'en était sur, tu es tellement perspicace à force d'accompagner papa dans ses enquêtes que tu en deviens paranoïaque ! Je ne peux même plus avoir une vie privée ! Bon je vais boire un café avec Sonoko et Makoto, donc sa serais gentil de ta pars de bien allez te préparer pour cet après midi et de réveiller papa pour qu'il s'occupe de ranger son bureau, de quoi il aura l'air si un client vient le voir ? Allez je file, à tout-à-l'heure ! »

N'ayant put que balbutier un maigre oui, je m'exécute tout en la maudissant pour avoir été aussi maligne.

POV Narrateur :

Conan parti donc réveiller Kogoro puis mit la table et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre pour patienter jusqu'au retour de Ran. Cependant, son regard se posa sur une petite fille rousse qui passait dans la rue, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Haibara :

-Cette couleur de cheveux n'est vraiment pas banale, je comprend pourquoi on en vient a faire une fixette la dessus, sa attire le regard de manière instantanée et marque la mémoire, Un peu comme Haibara…

-Haha, j'en étais sûre ! fit Ran avec un sourire de victoire non dissimulé.

-Non Ran nee-chan, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, balbutia Conan, c'est cette petite fille rousse qui m'a fait me souvenir d'Haibara, regarde, elle est juste l…

-Où ça Conan-kun ? Je ne voit rien …

-Elle était juste là pourtant, je te jure !

-Tu sais Conan tu n'est pas obligé d'inventer des excuses parce que tu as parler d'Ai-chan, tu n'as pas à avoir honte c'est normal d'être amoureux d'une jeune fille aussi mignonne a ton âge.

\- Roh tu m'agace !

Conan fit donc la moue pendant le repas, tout en se demandant ou avait bien pu passer cette jeune fille rousse. Ce dont ne se doutait pas Conan, c'est que cette jeune fille allait entrer dans sa vie, et qu'elle y apportera bien des changements.


End file.
